leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Taliyah/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Try to throw enemies into using . * Remember, you don't always have to ride . * Once you have , casting at enemies chasing you is a great way of making them regret everything. ;Playing Against * When casts in the lane, be on the lookout for . If she throws you into her minefield, the throws and stones will break your bones. * is locked into a direction. If she's throwing rocks at you, dodge to the side! Tricks ;Ability Usage * You should alway try to land the push your enemies with into your patch of when you're kiting or if the enemy is chasing you. * is a great tool for harassing enemies early game. Keep in mind your patches of worked ground though, because you need to keep at least one foot off of the patches in order to fire off a full barrage. * Keep in mind that patches of worked ground grant you a speed boost when walking over it. Use this to your advantage in ganks to speed away from your enemies and also try to stick to the walls for the speed boost if you can. * is a great tool in team fights because it can separate the enemy team and if used correctly can turn a 5v5 to a 5v2 or 3 for an easy team wipe. It also allows you to interrupt channeled abilities, however it's cast time may make it difficult to disrupt it in time. * makes deal potent constant damage with enough cooldown reduction, comparable to this of or for as long as she has "unworked" ground for her disposal. It also has no cast time, so casting it during retreat regularly can make the chasing enemy a potential bag of gold. * Use to gank effectively by cutting off enemy's way to escape. Remember also, that it may be recast during casting, so you'll ride on top of it, then right-clicking will make you leap off in the chosen direction. ** , combined with and may result in a 5v2 fight on bot lane. When killing both enemies and eventually their jungler, an easy dragon may give you an advantage hard to be leveled by enemy team. * To roam effectively, stick to walls, as will greatly increase your movement speed and thus shortening the time needed to travel from one lane to another. * skillset makes her more team-reliant - her job is not to carry the game. Instead, try to make opportunities and make the whole team stronger by ganking and, as the game goes on, good crowd-controlling and protecting carries. ** It also makes her a pretty good support, with good poke in and a crowd-control in . combined with also grants a potent burst early on, even without ability power items. * When casting , aim at the point that is two enemy champions away in the chosen direction. It takes approximately that time to take effect, so the chosen target, unless they'll predict and turn, will be pulled in the direction of your choice. * Consider taking . This way, you can go from mid to bot via , take some kills, then top and also possibly take some kills and/or assists. ;Rune Usage * ;Item Usage * doesn't benefit as much from ability power as other mages. When getting items, don't focus on raw ability power - instead think about items with beneficial passives or actives. ** This means that isn't really needed. If going for damage, think of , and . * benefits from items that grant her both offensive and defensive stats, as she will probably end in the middle of a fight when leaping off the . Also, most of them also will grant cooldown reduction, which is crucial for her to perform well. ** One of the best items is . Even if it will not grant its full slow on any of your abilities, it will augment your kiting potential via . It also grants bonus health and ability power to increase your effectiveness in fights. ** Another option may be . The armor boost will make you harder to kill when facing AD champions, while bonus ability power will increase your damage and cooldown reduction will allow you to cast spells more frequently. *** The active component may even allow you to fight champions like , or . ** When in need of magic resistance, comes handy - the cooldown reduction and ability power will augment her spells strongly, while bonus magic resistance will make you more difficult to be taken off by enemy mages. ** If going for mana items, is an effective item. It grants some ability power, health and mana, and also grants an active that takes role of another spell, which will make your burst potential much better. *** Other useful mana items are and . While the first one scales with late game and may make her a bigger threat later on, the second one grants a nice effect to her spells. also grants cooldown reduction, increasing the number of spells cast, but doesn't grant any defensive stats that likes. **** Remember that isn't specially mana hungry - one or two mana items will make their job - that's enough for her. ** is also a good option for . Bonus ability power and cooldown reduction augment her spells and bonus health with the dash component will make her much harder to be killed. *** The active part of this item will also make catching enemies with much easier from long distances, resulting in unsuspected pulls for your enemies and possibly kills for your team. ;Countering * spells are powerful but highly telegraphed. Stay alert and mobile to dodge her attacks. * Watch out when you see missing from her lane. Her gank potential is very good and may result in you dying in a 2v3 or 2v4 fight. ** Remember to ping or say "MIA", when leaves your lane. Treat her as . * Force to stand on worked ground to greatly reduce her damage. It will also reduce her mediocre push capabilities, possibly resulting in loss of creep kills in your favor. * doesn't do as much damage as other mages. Focus an enemy ADC over her, unless she is really fed and well-equipped with her items. * When in champion select, remember that doesn't have to play mid like i.e. , as she can also play top or support. Take this into consideration when countering her. Category:Taliyah Category:Champion strategies de:Taliyah/Strategie es:Taliyah/Estrategia